Let It Go
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: When Skye and Jemma are left alone on the Bus for a few hours there's only one thing the two friends can do to entertain themselves. And that's dress up in all things sparkly and glittery as they pretend to be Princesses protecting their Magical Kingdom from danger! And so that's just what they did...
1. Let It Go

**Okay so I honestly have no idea what this is other than me being completely and utterly random when trying to think up something fun and silly for Skye and Jemma to do together! I got the idea for this after watching Demi Lovato's music video for her song Let It Go to the movie Frozen so here ya go! Enjoy or not, it's up to you, though I hope you enjoy! :D Feel free to listen to the song Let It Go by Demi Lovato while reading if it helps you picture them dancing about xD**

**(Note: I have NOT seen Frozen so this is not meant to be actually based on it, just them dancing about to the song Let It Go, and me being completely random with the stuff I write sometimes! Also, simply a one shot as I have no idea how I'd even begin to continue this lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the lyrics to 'Let It Go' as that would be Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let It Go**

When Skye and Jemma are left alone on the Bus for a few hours there's only one thing the two friends can do to entertain themselves. And that's dress up in all things sparkly and glittery as they pretend to be Princesses protecting their Magical Kingdom from danger! And so that's just what they did...

"Princess Skye reporting for duty!" squealed Skye, as she twirled into the lounge dressed in a bright pink dress that was covered in glitter and sparkles.

"Princess Jemma also reporting for duty!" squealed Jemma, as she also twirled into the lounge wearing a light blue dress that was also covered in just as much sparkles and glitter that Skye's dress was.

"You need this to complete your outfit!" smiled Skye, as she placed a small silver tiara on Jemma's head. "Now we match!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe how much like Princesses we actually look like in these dresses!" beamed Jemma, as she twirled around the lounge excitedly.

"Technically I think they are gowns we've got on! But either way we are definitely Princesses in them!" smiled Skye, as she walked over towards the CD player in the corner of the room and slipped in a disc.

"I'm so glad the rest of the team aren't around to witness us role playing like we're about too as we'd never live it down!" said Jemma.

"Touché! But it'd be kinda cool to see Ward and Fitz's reactions to us in these dresses as I think they'd be quite impressed. I just know that Fitz would find you beautiful in that dress, Jemma. And as for Ward I think he'd blow a fuse if he saw how much this dress I'm wearing pushes up my breasts and makes them appear even bigger!" smiled Skye, as she pointed to her now seemingly bigger breasts with a wink.

"Well I guess we'll never truly know on either since the team will never find out! As far as they will be concerned we had a very boring afternoon while they were all needed over at The Hub!" smiled Jemma.

"Damn straight!" smirked Skye, as she hit play and repeat on the CD player. Demi Lovato's Let It Go from the movie Frozen instantly started blasting out through the lounge. "Are you ready Princess Jemma?!"

"I was born ready Princess Skye!" smiled Jemma.

If anyone ever thought that Skye and Jemma up until now never had an overactive imagination when pretending to be magical Princesses then they would have been highly mistaken. Because their imaginations were more than just a little bit overactive but completely wild too. To Skye and Jemma that afternoon the lounge on the Bus became their Magical Kingdom that only they could see, for their imaginations were so real and vivid that everything quickly came to life all around them. It was like they were even in complete and utter sync with each other, as whatever Skye imagined then so did Jemma and vice versa. They allowed themselves to become completely absorbed in their own little world that afternoon, without a care as to how utterly crazy and random they might have looked to anyone watching them, to which no one ever should be...

For what felt like hours upon hours saw Skye and Jemma run around the lounge like little kids on a sugar induced candy high, as they twirled around in their dresses, while pretending to defend their Magical Kingdom from the nasty monsters that threatened to destroy it for good. And naturally in a Magical Kingdom ruled by two Princesses such as Skye and Jemma the only way to truly defeat all of those nasty monsters was through attacking them all with glitter!

And so the lounge had got completely covered in glitter, due to Skye and Jemma tossing it in every direction, every corner and at each other, which was sometimes by accident but mostly on purpose, before it soon enough ended up looking like a mass explosion of glitter had happened. They'd both thought it extremely pretty of course, as only boring people wouldn't. And then they'd even gone so far as to pour a giant box of gold glitter all over the centre of the lounge floor, to which they'd then more than happily rolled around in it together to make glitter angels.

And so their magical madness continued on! By the time they were nearly done the lounge was a complete and utter mess with glitter and sparkles everywhere, along with all of the cushions to the sofas scattered about. But neither of them had cared at the time, for they were both far too busy being magical Princesses after all.

And so with one last and final encore to their magical day as Princesses they both joined in with the song playing in the background, as they dived around the lounge in what could only then be described as two Princesses trying to duel each other.

"Standing frozen in the life I've chosen! You won't find me!" sang Skye, as she dived out of the way of Jemma's incoming icy attack, promptly ninja diving behind one of the sofas to safety. "The past is all behind me, buried in the snow!"

"Let it goooo! Let it goooo! Can't hold me back anymore!" sang Jemma, as she dived behind the sofa after Skye, killing a lamp in the process.

"Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand and here I'll stay!" sang Skye, as she dived onto the sofa and immediately started bouncing up and down. "Let it goooo! Let it goooo! The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Jemma soon jumped up on to the sofa next to Skye, not wanting to miss out on being able to join in with her crazy jumping and bouncing, as it had looked quite fun.

"Na na, na na, na na, na na! Na na, na na, na na, na na! Na na, na na, na na, na na! Na na, na na, na na, na na!" they both sang together at the top of their lungs, as they joined their hands together and danced around on the sofa quite excitedly, all but destroying it in the process. "Let it goooo! Let it goooo! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand and here I'll stay! Let it goooo! Let it goooo! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"

And with that they both collapsed back onto the sofa in fits of giggles, now utterly exhausted. It was a very tiring life being a magical Princess after all! But all in all they'd enjoyed themselves and had a lot of fun together that afternoon.

They soon retired to their bunks for a quick rest before they'd return to the lounge a little while later in order to clear up all of the glitter and mess they'd made that afternoon, needing to get rid of it before the others returned later that day.

* * *

Unfortunately for Skye and Jemma the rest of their team had arrived back from The Hub a few hours earlier than they'd expected them too, where they'd instantly been met with a wrecked lounge that was completely covered in glitter and sparkles. Since Skye and Jemma were nowhere in sight they'd all retreated to Agent Coulson's office to play back the security footage from the security cameras for that afternoon, that way they could see exactly what Skye and Jemma had been up to in their absence all afternoon.

And what they had witnessed had not only shocked them but also highly amused them all too, as Skye and Jemma's crazy antics had warranted different reactions from each of them.

Agent May had simply thought them both to have finally gone insane. _Kids these days!_

Fitz had been disappointed they hadn't let him join in as a Prince, while he had indeed thought Jemma to not only be beautiful in her dress but more so stunningly beautiful. _Oh boy!_

Ward had pretty much just screwed his face up in deep concentration as he'd been unable to take his eyes off of Skye's ever so perfect breasts doing their utmost best to escape from her dress, as she dived around the entire lounge. _Damn you Skye for mentioning them!_

As for Agent Coulson he'd simply smiled and said "So it turns out that Skye and Jemma can be trusted to be left alone on the Bus together after all. Because, if they weren't, then who else would protect the Magical Kingdom that only they can see if it weren't for Princess Skye and Princess Jemma!"


	2. Busted Princesses!

**So this little fic of mine was simply meant to be a one shot only. But then all these little scenes started coming to me slowly, so I decided to write them all down and formed this chapter. So at that why not enjoy s'more of my utter randomness?! :D **

**I'm leaving the 'complete' on this as I'm not sure if I'll leave it at this or make it a 3 shot. Anything anyone would like to see in a 3rd chapter if I did attempt one more? I guess I could see about trying to make it happen ;D Feel free to leave an idea/prompt and we'll see how it goes! XD (I realised I left some things ambiguous :P)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

******DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the lyrics to 'Let It Go' as that would be Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Busted Princesses!**

Switching off the footage to the security cameras with a smile Coulson then turned and headed towards the door. "Let's go and get some ice cream."

"You want to go for ice cream, Sir?" asked Ward, confused, as he glanced from May to Fitz who looked just as equally confused as he currently did.

"That's right, Ward. So let's go!" smiled Coulson, as he left his office with the others all quickly following after him.

"Should we not wake up Simmons and Skye to join us, Sir?" asked Fitz.

"They'll know we were here before they cleaned up their mess if we did" replied Coulson, as they all bounded down the spiral staircase and headed towards the SUV.

"You're going to let them wake up thinking they got away with their crazy madness and clean it all up aren't you?" smirked May, shaking her head as she did so.

"It'll be like we were never even here..." grinned Coulson, as he climbed into the passenger seat next to May who took the driver's seat, while Ward and Fitz jumped into the back.

"Unless we let them know we were..." suggested May, curving the corner of her mouth into a devious smile. "...craftily that is."

"This is going to be fun!" smiled Fitz, as he rubbed his hands together excitedly at the thought.

"It's certainly going to be amusing!" chuckled Ward.

"You've spiked our attention, May..." smiled Coulson, as he glanced over at her. "...we're listening."

* * *

Another hour later saw Skye and Jemma both wake from their naps and hurriedly run around the Bus clearing up the mess they'd made, making sure they'd got rid of every trace the lounge had ever been covered from top to bottom in glitter and nearly destroyed in the process.

"I think it's safe to say we successfully pulled this off!" beamed Skye, as she fluffed the cushions on one of the sofas.

"I sure hope so!" said Jemma, as she flopped down onto a recently fluffed cushion. "Because we would never live the embarrassment down if the others ever found out!"

Before Skye could add anything Agent Coulson suddenly entered the lounge followed closely by Agent May, Ward and Fitz. "We're back! Glad to see the Bus is still in one piece."

"I told you that you could totally trust us, A.C.!" laughed Skye. "You've gotta have more faith in us."

"I do have faith in you both" said Coulson, stopping in front of Skye with a smile on his face. "So what did you both get up to while we were absent?"

"Oh you know nothing too exciting! Just girl talk and things like that!" smiled Skye.

"Completely boring stuff, Sir!" added Jemma, avoiding eye contact with everyone as she played with a stray strand of her hair.

"How was The Hub today?" asked Skye.

"A little cold. Almost...frozen" said Coulson, smiling, as he left the lounge and headed to his office.

"Coulson never did like the cold. But it's never bothered me..." said May, as she walked out of the room to head to the cockpit, smirking slightly when she was far enough away.

"All he did was talk about how cold it was on the way back! Can't he just let it go already?!" sighed Fitz, as he turned and left the room for the lab, stifling his laugh the best that he could.

Ward simply smiled at Skye as he reached out his right hand and casually brushed his thumb against her right cheek, inspecting his thumb afterwards with a small grin. "Hmm...glitter." He then turned and left the room to head on over to his bunk, but not before quickly winking at her.

"What just happened?" asked Jemma, completely confused, as she rose to her feet and stood next to Skye.

"I was hoping you could tell me that! You're the genius!" said Skye, furrowing her brows, as she then scratched at the back of her head in utter confusion.

"I get the feeling they were all referencing what we got up to this afternoon..." said Jemma, trailing off.

"But there's no way they can know as we cleared everything up before they got back!" exclaimed Skye, now even more confused than ever.

All Skye and Jemma could do was simply stare at each other in confusion. Eventually they gave up trying to figure out the hidden meanings behind what Coulson, May, Ward and Fitz had said, if there even were any, before they then merely shrugged at each other and went off to do their own thing.

* * *

Later that day Skye found herself alone in the kitchenette with May as they both went to make a quick snack at the same time. As they'd entered the kitchenette together Skye had smiled at May who'd nodded back before preparing herself a sandwich, with Skye soon doing the same on the opposite side.

Skye was soon pulled from her quiet thoughts when she heard May lightly humming to herself while preparing her sandwich. Turning over to glance at her she watched her closely, brows furrowed.

_"Na na, na na, na na, na na! Na na, na na, na na, na na! Na na, na na, na na, na na! Na na, na na, na na, na na!"_ hummed May quietly under her breath.

"What are you humming?" asked Skye curiously, her eyes locking with May's as she looked up at her blankly. "I swear that tune sounds familiar."

Picking up her completed sandwich May simply shrugged her shoulders at Skye before walking from the kitchenette and in the direction of her bunk. Once far enough away she bit into her sandwich with a mischievous smile upon her face.

"Okaaaaaaaay then..." said Skye, more puzzled than ever. _That wasn't weird at all..._

* * *

"Hello, Sir!" said Jemma cheerily, as she walked into the lounge and sat down opposite Agent Coulson on one of the lounge sofas, her tablet in her hand.

"Hello there, Simmons" smiled Coulson, as he glanced up from his newspaper he was reading.

As Coulson resumed his reading Simmons went to work tapping away at this and that on her tablet, the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence.

A comfortable silence which was soon broken by Jemma glancing up from what she was doing at her boss who'd suddenly started tapping his foot on the floor as he muttered something under his breath.

"_Standing frozen, in the life I've chosen, you won't find me, the past is all behind me, buried in the snooooow" _sang Coulson ever so quietly.

"What are you singing, Sir?" asked Jemma curiously, raising a quizzical brow as she did so. _I barely heard the words but it sounded a little bit like...no, it couldn't possibly be!_

"Beats me, Simmons" replied Coulson, as he folded his newspaper away and rose to his feet, walking out of the lounge, his mouth curving into a small smile.

"Then why on earth was he humming it..." muttered Jemma to herself, as she felt exceptionally confused.

"Everything alright, Jems?" she heard Fitz ask as he entered the lounge and sat next to her with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" smiled Jemma, immediately snapping out of her confused state. "Just hearing things that's all."

"That's the first sign of madness you know!" chuckled Fitz.

"Sure it is, Fitz" sighed Jemma, shaking her head at him, as she went back to working on her tablet.

"Have you ever got a song stuck in your head that you just can't seem to get rid of no matter what you do?" asked Fitz, glancing at Jemma.

"I think everyone does at one point in their life, Fitz. Why do you ask?" asked Jemma, not looking up from her tablet.

"Because I've one currently stuck in my head. But I'm not really sure what it is. Do you think you might? Here I'll sing a part of it to you!" said Fitz, as he cleared his throat a little dramatically before singing a few lines, not once taking his eyes off of Jemma who had now looked up at him curiously. _"Let it goooo, let it goooo! Can't hold back anymore! Let it goooo, let it goooo! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand and here I'll stay! Let it goooo, let it goooo!"_

As Fitz stopped singing all Jemma could do was sit and stare at him with her mouth wide open, barely believing what she'd just heard.

"So do you know it?" grinned Fitz.

"Oh my god! You know don't you?!" exclaimed Jemma. "But how in the heavens can you possibly know?!"

"How I know isn't important, just that I do indeed know" smiled Fitz, as he then glared at her sternly. "What is important however is why I wasn't included! I could have been Prince Leo!"

"You would have actually wanted to join in with me and Skye?" asked Jemma, smiling a little.

"Doesn't every Princess need a Prince Charming?" asked Fitz, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"You would have wanted to have been my Prince?" asked Jemma, blushing slightly.

Fitz simply smiled at her as he leaned a little closer...

* * *

Later that night Skye was casually relaxing on her bed in her bunk as she surfed the internet for cute videos of kittens doing the cutest things, soon becoming distracted as she heard what she could have sworn was singing outside her bunk door.

"_Let it goooo! Let it goooo! Let it goooo!"_

_What the hell?! Is that Ward?! No, that can't be Ward. Though it really sounds like him! But why would Ward of all people be singing Let It Go?!_ thought Skye to herself, as she jumped from her bed and opened her bunk door, only to be met with none other than Ward himself casually walking past her bunk as he loudly sang _"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"_

"Ward?! What the hell?!" gasped Skye, furrowing her brows at him slightly.

"Oh! Hey there, Skye" said Ward, as he turned back to face her, smiling. "So, how are you doing tonight, Princess?"

_Did he just call me Princess?! _thought Skye, as she tilted her head to the side a little and just stared at him.

"Are you alright?" asked Ward.

"Did you seriously just call me Princess?" asked Skye, brows furrowed.

"Nope. I called you Rookie. I think you're imagining things. Perhaps you've inhaled too much glitter lately..." grinned Ward, trailing off.

"Glitter? Wait, what?" asked Skye, now getting more and more confused. "Back up a minute here robot! Why were you singing Let It Go as you walked past my bunk?!"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" said Ward, failing to resist the urge to wink at her.

"Oh my god! Do you know what me and Jemma did this afternoon?!" exclaimed Skye, as she wondered how the hell that was even possible.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" smirked Ward. "What'chu gonna do about it, Princess Skye?"

"Oh my god you DO know!" exclaimed Skye, her face now as red as a beetroot. "How the hell did you find out?!"

"I'm afraid the information you seek is classified" chuckled Ward. "I'm a specialist, Skye. I can find out anything."

"You're not going to ever let me live this down are you?" asked Skye, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now that all depends..." replied Ward, once again trailing off.

"Depends on what exactly?" asked Skye tentatively.

Curving the corner of his mouth into a cheeky grin Ward locked his eyes with Skye's as he said "Do you still have that pink dress that pushes up certain 'assets' of yours? Because it'd be nice to see them...ah, uh, I mean...the dress again..."


	3. Grab The Popcorn!

**I do love how this fic was only ever meant to be a one shot with Skye & Jemma but has now somehow morphed into a lot more and now includes the whole team! :D But the way I see it if it's fun to write and keep adding more chapters to then why stop :P So here's chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

**I've taken the complete off this fic as, well, I keep adding to it so :P There will definitely be a 4th chapter and possibly a 5th too so keep an eye out... ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Grab The Popcorn!**

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Skye, as she looked up at Ward with her mouth wide open in shock. "Did you seriously just ask me to flash you?!"

"Huh?" said Ward looking confused. "Flash me? What are you talking about?"

"You just asked me if I still had my pink dress that pushes up my 'assets' as you'd like to see them!" said Skye, resisting the urge to smile the best that she could. "Basically you just asked me to flash you my breasts!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ward loudly. "NO! I didn't! I swear that's not what I meant by that!"

"You could've fooled me robot!" smirked Skye, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Skye I swear that isn't what I meant!" said Ward, looking a little mortified. "I just meant I liked the dress and I'd like to see it again..."

"How do you even know what my dress looks like? You've never seen me wearing it before. And how the hell do you even know everything about my LARPing with Jemma in the first place?!" asked Skye, as she got more and more curious.

"What the hell is LARPing?" asked Ward, raising a quizzical brow at her.

"That's what me and Jemma were doing today!" answered Skye.

"You and Jemma were pretending to be Magical Princesses protecting your Magical Kingdom from danger with far too much glitter involved while you ran around the lounge singing a song from the movie Frozen!" said Ward, as he remembered how they both looked back on the security footage and chuckled at the thought. "I still don't know what LARPing is but what I saw was the two of you role playing as Princesses."

"Oh my god, Ward! Duh! They are one and the same!" said Skye, shaking her head at him. "LARPing stands for 'Live Action Role Playing'!"

"Ah...right..." said Ward, nodding. "...I knew that. I was just pretending that I didn't."

Skye just snorted at him. "Suuuuuure you were!"

"Anyway...about that dress..." grinned Ward, as he leaned against her bunk door.

"What about it?" asked Skye, as she curved her mouth into a smile.

"What do I have to do to see you in it up close and personal?" asked Ward, now grinning even wider.

"I could think of one little thing you could do..." said Skye, trailing off.

"And what would that be?" asked Ward curiously, not failing to notice the devious twinkle in her eyes.

"In order for me to put that dress back on again you would have to agree to be my Prince for an hour" smirked Skye.

"Say what?" asked Ward, instantly frowning.

"You and me in the lounge in 15 minutes for some LARPing of our own" grinned Skye. "How does that sound, Prince Grant?"

"You're serious aren't you?" asked Ward with a sigh.

"I've never been more serious in my life" smiled Skye.

"Never gonna happen" said Ward, shaking his head at her, as he turned and walked away.

But the next thing Ward became aware of was being suddenly pulled backwards by Skye grabbing him by his right arm and pulling him into her bunk, as she closed the door behind her. "What are you do-" he'd started to ask but was cut off from finishing by Skye pushing him back onto her bed, where she then promptly sat astride his lap and straddled him so he couldn't move, her hands resting atop his shoulders.

"Come on now, Ward. Just let yourself go and do this one little thing with me! No one will ever know!" smiled Skye, as she leaned a little closer to him. "I promise I'll make it worth your precious time."

All Ward could currently do was stare into his mischievous rookie's eyes as she continued to straddle him. He was trying his best to resist the temptation of placing his hands on either side of her hips the best that he could. Skye straddling him was definitely against protocol, but he just couldn't bring himself to remove her from his lap, because that would definitely mean he'd have to place his hands on her hips. "And how exactly do you plan to make it worth my time, Skye?"

"Allow me to tell you..." grinned Skye, as she leaned closer to him and started whispering into his ear.

* * *

"So what do you think, Jems?" asked Fitz, smiling.

"Hmm? What do I think about what?" asked Simmons, as she became momentarily distracted by Fitz leaning closer to her.

"About me being Prince Leo!" smiled Fitz, now mere inches from her smiling lips.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" beamed Simmons, as she leaned just a little bit closer.

"Great!" exclaimed Fitz, as he abruptly pulled back from her and jumped to his feet. "Go put your blue dress on and I'll go rustle up an outfit fit for a Prince!"

Due to Fitz moving so suddenly and ever so abruptly Simmons found herself falling forwards and unable to stop herself in time, as she promptly face planted the sofa. "Oof! Dammit Fitz!"

"Why are you trying to kiss the sofa, Jems?" asked Fitz curiously, as he furrowed his brows at her.

"I, uh, I wasn't trying to kiss the sofa..." said Simmons, blushing a little, as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"If you say so. Now get on your feet and back to your bunk! We're going to play Magical Kingdom remember?!" said Fitz excitedly.

"Boy are you really excited about this!" laughed Simmons, as she rose to her feet and walked over towards Fitz. "I honestly never thought you'd be into doing this or me and Skye would have included you right from the beginning."

"Why wouldn't I be into something like this? We're always watching Disney movies together and you know I love all the ones about Princes and Princesses just as much as you do!" smiled Fitz.

"I think it's sweet that you do" smiled Simmons.

"The others might not though so whatever you do don't ever tell them that those type of Disney movies are my favourites" said Fitz. "Here's also hoping that the others don't find out I'm about to join in with the protection of the Magical Kingdom. Perhaps it's a better idea to attempt this when everyone is off the Bus again?"

"You know as well as I do that could be months from now since we don't get called to The Hub often or even get any downtime for that matter" said Simmons. "Why don't you want the others to know? I thought you were really into being a part of the LARPing?"

"I am really into it. But I'll never live it down if the others found out I decided to join in" said Fitz meekly.

"At least you'll now know how I feel knowing that the WHOLE team knows what me and Skye got up to this afternoon!" exclaimed Simmons, as she scowled at him.

"It was your own fault that you both got caught by us all..." smirked Fitz.

"What do you mean?" asked Simmons curiously. "We cleaned up all of the evidence before you guys returned from The Hub!"

"That's what you think" winked Fitz.

"What did we miss?" asked Simmons, quirking a brow at him, as she tried her best to think what she could have missed.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that information to you, Jems" smiled Fitz cryptically. "It's classified."

"I swear you've been spending too much time with Agent Coulson" sighed Simmons.

"It doesn't matter how I know. I just do. But what does matter is me and you protecting our realm from monsters!" clapped Fitz at the thought. "Let's go and get ready and then meet down in the lab. That can be our little realm!"

"Tell me how the team found out first and I'll be more than happy to join you" smiled Simmons, determined to get the answers she wanted from him somehow.

"No can do, Jems!" chuckled Fitz. "Quit asking me."

"I'd like to see you make me, Fitz!" challenged Simmons.

"I know the perfect way to make you..." smiled Fitz, as he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her right hip.

"H-h-how?" stammered Simmons, as she suddenly became aware of their close proximity yet again.

"Dress up as the beautiful Princess that you are then meet me down in the lab and I promise to show you just how I can keep you quiet" grinned Fitz. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" asked Simmons, blushing, as she smiled up at him.

Fitz simply smiled back at her, caressing her left cheek with his thumb, before he then turned and walked away from her as he headed towards his bunk to start getting changed.

* * *

"You do realise that I'm trying to fly your beloved plane don't you?" asked May with a glare towards Coulson, as he ushered her into his office after dragging her from the cockpit with no explanation as to why.

"The auto pilot can survive without you for the next hour" said Coulson, as he lightly pushed her backwards onto a chair.

"What are you doing?" asked May, frowning. "Why am I sitting facing the monitor screen to the lounge and the lab?"

"Because it's time for the best daytime TV you'll ever see!" grinned Coulson, as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"I don't follow" said May, as she deadpanned him.

"I've been watching the other members of the team very carefully. From what I've gathered so far via my keen observation is that Skye is attempting to get Ward to be her Prince in the lounge while Simmons has got Fitz to be hers down in the lab, only he more so offered because he's Fitz and just as much of a big kid as Simmons is" chuckled Coulson. "I have no clue how Skye is going to get Ward to agree though. But I know she's currently trying and it's only a matter of time before she succeeds."

"Why would I want to watch the madness unfold with you?" asked May, keeping her expression completely blank.

"Even you have to honestly admit to yourself that you want to witness this happen live" smirked Coulson. "Come on, Mel. It'll be fun!"

Sighing May rose to her feet and walked out of the room as she said "I'll grab the popcorn."

"That's the spirit!" yelled Coulson. "Extra butter on mine!"


	4. Every Princess Needs A Prince

**Here's a nice little fun and fluffy chapter before tonight's episode because I get the feeling we'll all need something happy that we can smile at before tonight brings us all god only knows what! So here's hoping ya'll enjoy this :) Next chapter let the games begin... ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Every Princess Needs A Prince**

_In Coulson's office..._

"What did I miss?" asked May, as she walked back into Coulson's office armed with more snacks than just popcorn.

"Nothing so far. They all seem to still be getting ready" replied Coulson, as he looked over at her now placing the snacks on the floor in front of them. "I thought you weren't coming back as you were taking forever."

"I was busy getting the snacks ready" said May, as she handed him a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to him with a bowl of popcorn of her own. "I only have two arms and had to walk slowly so I didn't drop anything."

"I only told you to bring back popcorn" said Coulson, as he popped some of his popcorn into his mouth and then glanced down at all of the other snacks on the floor in front of them which consisted of dips, chips, M&M's, an assortment of different sweets, different brands of chocolate and two large cokes for them to drink.

"If we're really going to watch this utter madness unfold then we're doing it right" said May, as she threw a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth effortlessly. "We needed more snacks than just popcorn to munch on."

"Show off!" chuckled Coulson, as he watched her catch the popcorn in her mouth with ease.

"You're just jealous that you can't do it too" smirked May.

"Who said that I can't?" asked Coulson with his own smirk, as he threw some popcorn into the air and tried to catch a piece in his mouth.

"I think you just answered your own question!" laughed May, as she watched the popcorn bounce right off of his face and onto the floor.

"You're still a show off" grumbled Coulson.

"And you're a sore loser" grinned May.

"No time to argue about it as the show is about to start!" said Coulson, pointing to the screen excitedly as Fitz was now visible in the lab while Skye was visible in the lounge.

"If you aren't recording this then you need to be" said May, as she directed her gaze towards the screen.

"Of course I'm recording it!" chuckled Coulson. "I fully intend to never let any of them live this down after today, especially Ward!"

"You're so devious today" smiled May. "I quite like it."

Coulson merely winked at her before directing his attention towards the screen once more.

* * *

_Down in the lab..._

"Are you ready yet, Jems?!" yelled Fitz, as he paced the lab impatiently while waiting for Jemma to emerge.

"You know it takes a lot longer for a woman to get ready than it does a man, Fitz!" yelled Simmons from the supply closet she was finishing getting ready in.

"Why didn't you get ready in your bunk?" asked Fitz.

"I did get ready in my bunk. I'm just using this mirror that's in here to add a few little touches to my hair" replied Simmons.

"Do you have the same dress on that you wore when you did this with Skye?" asked Fitz hopefully.

"What do you think?" said Simmons, as she came twirling into the room wearing her long, bright blue dress she'd worn earlier that day. As she twirled around the lab the lights from the ceiling above hit the glitter on her dress making it twinkle, as they then instantly made the glitter upon the tiara she wore on her head sparkle in turn.

"Whoa..." was all Fitz could say, as he suddenly forgot how to speak. _Damn! She's absolutely beautiful! _

"I take it that whoa means that I look good?" smiled Simmons, blushing slightly, as she couldn't help but notice how his eyes were now looking her up and down from head to toe.

_I should tell her she looks absolutely beautiful! _thought Fitz to himself, as he tried his best to regain the ability to speak again. "Very, very beautiful..."

"Thank you, Leo" said Simmons quietly, blushing once more. "So...you umm...make a fine looking Prince yourself you know" she said, indicating his own outfit, which she was now finally noticing for the first time herself. To her he looked just like Prince Charming from Cinderella.

"If I'm honest Jems you look just like Elsa from Frozen" smiled Fitz. "Minus the blonde hair of course."

"Yes, well, dyeing my hair blonde for simply role playing purposes would be going a little bit too far I think" laughed Simmons. "But Elsa was the look that I was going for, while Skye went for the Anna look."

Fitz just smiled at her as he walked towards her, one hand behind his back, as he then extended his other to her while bowing. "May I have this dance, Princess Jemma?"

"Why of course you may, Prince Leo!" smiled Simmons, as she took his hand in her own. "But what are we even dancing too? We don't have any music."

"Now that's where your wrong, Princess Jemma" smiled Fitz, as _'Let It Go' _from Frozen suddenly started playing in the lab all around them.

"How did you...?!" exclaimed Simmons.

"It's classified" grinned Fitz, soon chuckling at her scowl towards him yet again using that line on her for about the third time that day. Before she could reply with a witty retort he'd pulled her into his arms for a dance, as he set about twirling her around their lab.

"You know I was thinking maybe after we've role played as a Prince and Princess that we could try some different characters?" asked Simmons, smiling.

"And whoever would we be next?" replied Fitz, also smiling, as he dipped her in his arms.

"I could be your Tinkerbell and you could be my Peter Pan!" giggled Simmons, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he dipped her.

"And then we could run away together to Never Never Land!" beamed Fitz at the thought, as he held her securely in his arms, his lips now ever closer to her own...

* * *

_Over in the lounge..._

"Come on, Ward!" yelled Skye from where she stood waiting for him in the lounge, as she yelled down the corridors of the plane for him. He'd disappeared back to his own bunk over 15 minutes ago to get ready and still hadn't materialised. She'd finally managed to get him to agree and take part in being her Prince for an hour, even if she did have to promise him something in return first.

"I swear I've lost my damn mind to even be thinking about doing this!" came Ward's voice from around the corner that he was hiding behind.

"Just come out already and quit your grumbling!" yelled Skye, now more eager than ever to see how Ward looked as a Prince.

"I'M COMING!" bellowed Ward, his voice practically bouncing off the walls.

"So is Christmas!" quipped Skye.

"You are the most impatient woman I've ever met in my entire life!" mumbled Ward, still hiding behind the corner.

"I'm going to be an impatient woman with grey hairs at this rate!" muttered Skye, sighing.

"Are you the only one in the lounge?" asked Ward tentatively. "Is the coast clear of anyone else?"

"Yes, Ward, the coast is clear" said Skye, rolling her eyes. "FitzSimmons are down in the lab no doubt already halfway through their own role playing. And as for A.C. and May I'd guess office for A.C and cockpit for May."

"If those two were ever to catch me doing this then I will never be able to live it down!" groaned Ward.

"Oh just come out already you big baby!" sighed Skye exasperatedly. "If it helps then just pretend that you're on an undercover mission as a Prince from a far off land. You've been sent by your parents to find a beautiful Princess to marry and spend the rest of your days with. Luckily for you Princess Skye just so happens to be one of the kindest, fairest and smartest Princesses in the whole Kingdom!"

"You have a very overactive imagination, Rookie" chuckled Ward, shaking his head at her, as he finally strode out from the corner he'd been hiding behind and strolled into the lounge towards her.

"That's the whole point of role playing..." said Skye, soon trailing off as she finally laid eyes upon him. She couldn't help her breath hitching in her throat as she allowed her eyes to roam over her S.O.'s body. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, which exposed his firm chest just a little bit. The black jeans he was wearing were very tight fitting and clung to him perfectly. _I'm so going to have to get him to bend over at one point so that I can check out the back end too... _thought Skye a little deviously. And then lastly he had a long toy sword dangling from his belt, because after all every good Prince needed a sword.

"SKYE! Snap out of it!" yelled Ward, clicking his fingers in front of her face to gain her attention from his chest to his eyes. "My eyes are up here, Skye."

"Yeah, uhh, yep okay, umm..." stammered Skye, as she tried to form coherent words. "...you make a pretty good looking Prince."

"Did you just call me good looking after checking me out?" smirked Ward.

"Huh? No! I mean...I said that you made a good looking Prince...meaning you look good as a Prince..." said Skye slowly, looking a little flustered.

"I believe that's the same thing" chuckled Ward.

"Whatever, Ward. Let's move on shall we?" said Skye, smiling, as she promptly twirled around in front of him, her long, flowing pink dress twirling and sparkling all around her, along with the tiara on her head. "So Prince Grant, how do I look?"

As Skye started twirling around in front of him Ward couldn't help but watch her in absolute awe. Her pink dress clung to her in all of the right places and made her look even more stunning than she was to begin with. He found himself mostly being drawn to her cleavage the most of all, as all her dress did was help to accommodate them even better. He couldn't help but just stare and stare.

"WARD!" yelled Skye as loudly as she could in order to gain his attention after she'd lost it completely over 5 minutes ago now.

"What?! What's wrong?!" exclaimed Ward, blinking, his eyes finally looking up and locking with her own.

"And you finally find my eyes again" smirked Skye. "Seems I'm not the only one who just likes to stand and stare at things you technically shouldn't be."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Ward, doing his best to now keep his expression blank and serious.

"Sure ya don't you naughty robot you!" teased Skye.

"Are we going to do this then or not?" asked Ward with a sigh, wanting to get it over and done with before Coulson or May caught him taking part.

"As you wish, Prince Grant" smiled Skye, curtseying before him.

"What do I have to do exactly?" asked Ward, chuckling at her curtseying.

"Just let your imagination run wild and above all always protect your Princess from the monsters that are invading her Magical Kingdom with nothing but murder and mayhem on their minds!" said Skye ever so dramatically.

"I give you my word, Princess Skye..." winked Ward, drawing his fake sword from his belt and pulling her into his arms as he did, holding onto her tightly as he continued "...that this Prince will ALWAYS protect his Princess!"


End file.
